What She Should Remember: Krypton's Last Days
by JustWriter2
Summary: Kara and the Martian Manhunter have a history; unfortunately she's not aware that it was a romantic one and J'onn is struggling to keep promises to her and the man that was Jor-El, his best friend. Memory erasure produces so much angst!


**More recent Author's Note:** For now I'm just posting the Prologue.

**Author's note:** I am _disregarding_ the mini-series, "Kara and the Chronicles of Krypton," and any other DC rendition of Superman except for the CW's SMALLVILLE episodes and some acknowledgements to some of the other DC Comics Supergirl plotlines. I intend to make this story mostly compatible with SMALLVILLE Canon. This story was inspired by, "SMALLVILE," from "DC Comics," and then I began to realize the similarity between my idea and, "Fuddy Meers," the play.

I have this idea about a romance between J'onn "John Jones" J'onzz / Martian Manhunter & Kara Zor-El Kent / SuperGirl on "SMALLVILLE." Since Martians and Kryptonians both have longevity of life, I don't see any problem with a romance between them. I have actually spent nearly an entire day making a banner for them, even though I should have been reading Macbeth at the time. ^-^' Anyway, their romance happened before Krypton was destroyed. They fell in love. The only problem is that Zor-El, her father, while erasing her memory of events that he'd rather she'd forget, he tended to erase her memories of J'onn as well and he had to help her fall in love with him all over again and he does, but Zor-El has interfered once more and J'onn is forced to live with out her for all of the years that Clark Kal-El Kent grows up.

My story picks up in SMALLVILLE canon's season seven, but the Prologue is a fictional encounter that they have that's suggested to have happened in what some of my fellow Chlollie fans like to call Offscreenville in season eight when Kara comes back from the Phantom Zone with Clark. In that particular episode Lois was being possessed by the shadow phantom of Faora, wife of Zod, and Clark needed Kara to go get J'onn's red Martian stone in order to banish Faora. I took some fictional liberties in how this encounter would have gone, as earlier in season eight J'onn had flown close to the yellow sun in order to restore Clark's powers, resulting in triggering the weakness planted in the Green Martians eons ago. I figure that he still had a little bit of power left as his humanoid disguise was still in tact later on in the series where he was unable to help protect Clark as easily as before. I play into this "temporary" powerlessness as another reason for J'onn to avoid thinking of being with Kara again. Don't worry though; I fully intend to restore his powers to him later on in my story (The CW seems to have already done that for me in season 9 episode 11, "Absolute Justice.").

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DC comics or any offshoots of the company, nor none of their characters or storylines. I am not making money from this story. I do not own SMALLVILLE or any of its characters or storylines. I made this to celebrate the owners' ideas.

_**Songs that inspired the Series**_**: **"Blind" by Lifehouse, "Near to You" by A Fine Frenzy, "Addicted" by Kelly Clarkson, "Say It Again" by Marie Digby, "I Still" by Backstreet Boys, "Hanging By A Moment" by Lifehouse, "Breathing" by Lifehouse, "You And Me" by Lifehouse, "Gave It All Away" by RED, and "Pieces" by RED

_**What She Should Remember: Krypton's Last Days**_

by: _JustWriter_

**Prologue****:  
**

A knock on his door rang throughout the apartment. He stood, actually using nearly all of his strength to do so. It was strange being powerless when all he'd been before was powerful, able to match the intergalactic criminals and send them to the Phantom Zone. He walked leisurely to the door, thinking that perhaps it was one of his new clients. He was now a Private Investigator after all. The knocking grew more frantic, and before he could reach the door it was pulled out of its frame. Fearing that it was perhaps one of his old enemies, he swiftly dove behind the couch, only for the door to be replaced in the blink of an eye and to feel a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head as swiftly as he could now, agonizingly slow in his opinion. He could be dead before he even saw his attacker.

Heat shot through him at the sight of _her_. What was _she_ doing in _his_ apartment? _Why_ was she here? How could he have not felt her coming? He always paid special attention to her when she was near. His personal agony was enough for his barely maintained human appearance to flicker. It was so intense that he could hear his rapidly beating heart, hoping against hope that she couldn't hear it; and if she did hear it, that she would relegate it to him being surprised rather than… excited and frightened all at once because _she_ was here to see _him_. "Clark sent me. Faora took over Lois' body, so we need your, and I quote," she said will a roll of her eyes, "red stone." He stood, walking over to where he kept his, 'alien items,' being sure to keep his back to her. He was selfishly hiding his face from her gaze.

He pulled out his Martian jewel, one of the last mementos that he had from Mars, his home planet, and put it in the palm of her hand. "It's yours to keep," he said, avoiding her eyes. It _was_ hers, not that she'd remember that he'd given it to her once upon a time. She hadn't remembered soon after that event that it had belonged to her either. His heart aches and he quietly admits to himself that he is afraid of investing himself in her once again, even if she is his mate. She didn't know that either. Her memory had been erased by none other than her own father, Zor-El on numerous occasions. She only remembered the unfortunate events and he hoped dearly that she could remember everything someday, if not now.

He raised his eyes to hers, taking a chance. He then realized that his hand was still clutching the stone, his skin grazing her hand. He released the stone and withdrew his hand as quickly as possible, silently chastising himself for dwelling on what she should remember. He couldn't let himself touch her or there'd be the danger of him not wanting it to end, prolonging it and in the process scaring her off. "You'd better dispatch Faora quickly before she does any lasting damage," he said in his clipped, professional tone that he'd often used when he'd been the famed galactic bounty hunter. She nodded and after a moment, he felt a wind and saw that her petite frame was gone from his small living room.

He collapsed onto the ground and cried as any human in his situation might; sobbing all the while. He'd been unable to control such bodily functions as of late, ever since his mind nearly broke in proximity to the yellow sun. His appearance now flickered rapidly back and forth between his human disguise and his real pigmentation until it finally settled on his true likeness. He was still crying, but now it was a silent type. He'd used the control that he normally used for his disguise to calm himself. He knew that it would do no good to cry, but he was unable to stop completely. His agony seemed to have no end in sight.


End file.
